


We'll Shape This World Like It was Meant to Be

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Criminal Activity, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lapdance, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Mentions of Stalking, Mob Boss Shiro, Organized Crime, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: It was a dumb idea.Lance wasn’t going to try and say it was smart in the least.No smart would be going to the police.  Smart would be reporting things, filling out the necessary forms.  Doing the necessary public actions to keep his problem like a thousand feet away from him at all times.Smart would be moving.  Or like getting a new job.But Lance had a funny feeling that legal methods won’t stick.So that just left dumb ideas.





	We'll Shape This World Like It was Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this tweet thread](https://twitter.com/shriabu00/status/1121442166788771840) between @shriabu00 and @kipect.
> 
> I fell in love with it and had to write something for it. And this is it! 
> 
> I hope you all like it!

“Oh, you’re still up,”  Shiro’s voice sounded surprised as he made his way out the apartments foyer.  And he looked half as surprised as he sounded when Lance turned to the sound. “It’s late, I’d thought you would have gone to bed by now.”

Lance just smiled warmly at the other.  Earning one in return from Shiro.

Before he uncurled himself from the corner of the couch he had wedged himself in.  Knocking off the blanket Shiro’s grandmother had gifted them a year or so back, as well as the TV remote, in the process.  Lance instantly stretched out widely, with a content grunt at the feeling, moving to get every last pleasing pull of muscle in his back before he snapped back to sitting up.

He could hear Shiro chuckle at the display as he fished out his wallet and keys.  Dumping them all on the table next his gloves and hat Lance had gotten him for his birthday that year.

“I couldn’t sleep.”  Lance said easily in return.  

Shiro raised an eyebrow at him at the words as he started working off his jacket. 

Lance knows Shiro well enough to see the slight look of disappointment at the words.  Or the way his eyes shifted back to their apartment door, and the two coffee mugs on the counter.  Rather well hidden under the action of Shiro folding his jacket over the back of a chair, even though it was obvious to Lance.

And he knew he quickly had to dispel it away.

The last thing he wanted to get someone in trouble over something Shiro and everyone else have no control over.  Even though Shiro likes to think he and everyone else does. 

They don’t, only Lance has control over it.

“Relax, I don’t have work tomorrow.”  Lance stated easily as he bent down to pick up the TV remote to place on the coffee table in front of him.  “I can stay up as late as I want, doing whatever I want without having to worry about an alarm in the morning.  But reading was too quiet and the news was too...sad. Hence the late night reruns.”

“I can see that.”  Shiro said as he glanced at the TV for a moment.  

Lance watched Shiro stare at the television for a moment.  Bunching up his long sleeves as he watched Phoebe record her hit track ‘Smelly Cat’. Fiddling with his prosthetic enough get it off for the evening as well.  Shiro softly chuckled at the jokes with the audience laughing as well, as he stood there. Only moving once the scene was over.

Yet the tension in his shoulders never faded.

“Hey, come here and sit with me.”  Lance requested lightly.

Easily Lance pulled the blanket away from the couch cushion beside him.  Patting it gently as he looked to Shiro. He bunched up the blanket on his lap so he could easily cover Shiro when he joined him.

Part of him expected Shiro to be the responsible person he made himself to be.  

Tell Lance, to wait while he put his arm away to charge for the evening.  And maybe changed into some more comfortable clothes so they could just crawl into bed later when it came time.  Maybe freshen up too, clean up the general sweat and grim from the day off, before he joined Lance. 

As well as no doubt store his gun back in the safe where he always keeps it.

Or at the least take it off his person.

But it’s not a terrible surprise when Shiro drops everything he was planning to do, just sit beside Lance. 

He carefully made sure his prosthetic was placed and settled in an armchair before he  really made his way over to Lance. Gleefully and hurriedly making his way over to deposit his body on the couch, and collapse almost immediately against him.  Snuggling into Lance with a heavy sigh.

Lance laughed brightly at the action.  

Kissing the crown of Shiro’s head as he tossed the blanket over his legs.  Before he reached around to wrap his left arm around him and pull him closer.  Feeling the tension start to easy away from him at the touch.

“You seem rather stressed.  Hard day?” Lance asked.

Shiro snorted in reply.  “Understatement of the night.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that, babe.”  Lance said as he kissed as Shiro’s hair line.  “I’d ask about it, but I have a feeling you answer will be one I don’t really want, so...let’s just settled for me playing with your hair for a bit.”

Shiro didn’t have to be told twice.

He hummed lightly as he quickly rearranged himself to be lying on the couch.  Taking the blanket it with him, not that Lance really cared. His head resting in Lance’s lap, and eyes blissfully closing at the touch of Lance’s fingers.

Lance softly smiled down at the older as he left his fingers slide down Shiro’s scalp.  

Watching as his fingers twirled and tugged at Shiro’s white forelock, the tension evaporating away from the other.  He carefully worked his fingers along Shiro’s skull the way he knew he liked. Making sure to move them and pull against the usual path of growth Shiro’s hair took, and skillful massage his scalp.  

Rewarded occasionally by a pleased hum or content little shiver from Shiro.

Though Shiro wasn’t the only one finding comfort from the gesture.  

It was helping Lance too.

He had spent the last few hours... _ worrying _ about whatever bad thing that happened, that just having Shiro in his presence was relaxing.  Knowing that he was completely okay, eased Lance so much. And having him resting in his lap, blissfully purring, while Lance’s fingers were tangled in his silky hair, had Lance sending praises to every deity that listened to his worried, frantic prayers that Shiro was alright, and he would return as he had left.

Honestly there were no words for how relieved he was about Shiro’s return.

Something he never imagined happening the first time he ever  _ interacted  _ with Shiro.

Okay, no that was a lie.

He did sort of lustfully fantasy a life the first time they ever interacted.

It was more like the first time he ever fully interacted with Shiro outside of the cafe he use to work at years ago.  What was happening now was nowhere near within the wheel house of his imagination back then. 

Nor would he have believed anyone if they told him so back then.

He probably would have accused someone of using drugs if they told him as such.  Or like not done what he... _ had _ done.  Which, in hindsight, would maybe only spare him a small shred of dignity and little else.

But life is a funny thing.

And he very much did what he did that fateful evening.

* * *

**_Five Years Ago_ **

It was a dumb idea.

Lance wasn’t going to try and say it was smart in the least.

No smart would be going to the police.  Smart would be reporting things, filling out the necessary forms.  Doing the necessary public actions to keep his problem like a thousand feet away from him at all times. 

Smart would be moving.  Or like getting a new job. 

Except he likes his job at the little hole in the wall cafe.  The hours are decent and considerate of all his classes, assignment, and exams.  And the pay is amazing, especially given how small and unknown of a place it is. But good food and good  _ coffee _ win over loyal customer that’s for sure.

And well his apartment is rent controlled, because his Abuela is a beautiful doll that left it to him.  Which means it’s  _ amazingly _ low for area it’s in.  And it was going to  _ stay _ that way too, because the building it was in had some clause in the leasing contract, that as long as the apartment stays in the immediate family of past tenants, well rent can’t go up.  Plus it a conveniently placed just a short walk away from his school’s campus and work. So Lance wasn’t going to find anything better.

Also, Lance has a funny feeling that legal methods won’t stick.  Or rather they will be ignored and there will be no repercussions.  So it will all just be a meaningless waste of time for everyone involved.

So that just left dumb ideas.

With perhaps the dumbest of them all being the one Lance was currently going to do.  Because after much thought and deliberation (as well as “research”), he figured it to be the most likely to work.  

To work well enough to stick.

And if he’s lucky, the favor he’ll owe will be like nothing terrible.

Lance signed as he tried to pull the helm of the Playboy-esque bunny outfit he had on down a bit.  Even though he knows it’s fruitless. The costume fit him like it was made for him, and it was designed to show off as much leg as possible.  

But it sure as hell beat fiddling with the blue tinsel wig he had on. 

Or messing with the ears, the other kind worker, who helped Lance get ready, had put on.  Because he had been really good at settling Lance’s nerves about being there. Even if he didn’t believe it was a one time thing, and Lance was covering for a friend.

(In a way he wasn’t.  But he did have a friend that worked there at the strip club...bar...place, Nyma, and it was her shift he was working.  But like she was friends with a owners son or something, and she pulled some strings cause he doesn’t work there, and now he was covering for her.  So, he wasn’t completely lying.)

He just needed to do what he was there for, and get out.

It wouldn’t be hard, Lance already had his target: Tall Black Coffee with Five Sugars.

Or at least that was what Lance called him, because he came in every day at the same time to the cafe and ordered the same thing.  It’s just a regular order that no one asks or writes his name down. Hell they don’t really take it any more, they just see the guy and make it.  Lance knew he goes by Shiro cause he heard the owner call him it once when they were talking while Lance was there.

Okay, well  _ now _ Lance knew the guys full name was Takashi Shirogane.

And according to Nyma, he was part of the Voltron Mafia.  

(Which was kind of a slight shock.  But only because Lance assumed him to be a cop or something  _ normal _ , the guy was so nice and sweet for a life of crime.  Literally his face and smile is like if a puppy and the sun had a baby.) 

Or like some small side family part, knows as the Garrison.  A mix match group of people that formed their own sect in the Voltron Mafia.  Or something like that. He was some high ranking commander in the ranks or something.  

Lance didn’t know all the details. 

Just what he needed.

Which is Shirogane is one, a build and badass looking dude.  Two, he controls the area of the cafe Lance works at and apartment he lives in.  It all well within his control. Three, Lance’s current problem is a member of the Galra Mafia and trying to creep in and steal territory, among other things..  And four, Shirogane no doubt like to hear that and have a just the plan to handle things accordingly, because he’s like a mob boss or something important.

Taking a deep breath, Lance too a tray lined with drinks from the bar and made his way towards Shirogane.

Shirogane was seated in a back booth of the place.  Surrounded by a mixed group of people, that were all laughing and talking like they knew each other.  With Shirogane sort of sat like king in the center of the group. Protected by everyone, but still free to move about freely as if they weren’t.  And he was nursing some sort of dark colored liquor, lazily watching a few select waiter past by as he interacted with the others every so often. 

Lance delivered the drinks on his try to the necessary tables.  Smiling and making light conversation as he went about it. Keeping his eyes on Shirogane’s table all the while.

As his luck would have, Shirogane finished his drink just as Lance delivered the last on his try to someone nearby.  Giving him more than a perfect excuse to approach the table before anyone else did. Because this place was sort of a few for all service wise, which is  _ fantastic _ for Lance.

“Are you done with that drink, sir?”  Lance asked in a chipper voice as he is already half reaching for the glass as he slid into the space.  

“Hmm, yes.”  Shirogane said as he to reached moved the glass more in Lance’s reach.

Lance doesn’t miss the way Shirogane turned to look.

Honestly the place was a strip club sort of place.  No one was exactly being subtle about checking anyone out.  Lance had manage to ignore the feeling of eyes looking him up and down and drinking him in.  It was to be expected.

Plus Lance knew he was good looking.

Not in a vain way, just a knowledgeable sort of way.

But there was a sort of thrill at Shirogane doing it.

Mostly because all the waiters that had past by the table that caught Shirogane’s attention, where of similar builds and appearances to Lance. (it was like three, so it was a terrible sampling pool, but  _ still. _ )  Maybe a little taller in some cases, but still like enough for Lance to use to his advantage.  He did after all have to get Shirogane alone to tell him about his problem that needed to be handled.  

And having Shirogane slightly attracted to him...would probably help with that a bit.

“Would you like another…?”  Lance asked as he mentally fist pumped at the sight of Shirogane checking him out.

Or he did before Shirogane suddenly froze.

Because Lance wasn’t the only one that noticed the action.

Everyone around Shirogane noticed.  All of them seeming to sense and turn a bit to look at Lance.  Calculating if their head man was reacting to a threat or not. Lance’s throat went dry.

“You’re…” Shirogane started but trailed off.

“I’m what, sir?”  Lance asked is an amazing sense of calmness.

Shirogane started at him for a moment before “...new here.”  He answered oddly as he looked at Lance. 

“Oh, um, yeah.”  Lance said with a nervous laugh.  “Sort of. I don’t work here...I mean, I  _ do _ work here!”  he corrected hurriedly in his ramble.  “Or really I might be. It’s a trail run!  You know to see how it is. Like to see if it’s a good fit...but up hopefully, you know.”  Lance rambled on, before he kicked himself to just  _ shut up _ .  “Do you want another, sir?”

“Another?” Shirogane asked with a confused expression.

Someone to the side muttered something Lance didn’t catch over the music, but a few others chuckled together.  Snickering to themselves a bit before they quieted.

“Another drink?”  Lance said with a smile.  “I won’t want you to be thirsty, sir.”

One of the men closest to Shiro suddenly choked on his beer.  Only to be elbowed by someone else, harshly, (though they were failing to hide the bit of snickers too) as Shirogane snapped his head over at the sound to...glare.  It wasn’t a mean glare, more the type of glare Hunk sends his way when Lance teases him about something.

“Well that’s very kind of you.”  Shirogane said once he turned back to Lance.  His voice a deep velvet purr over the music in the place.  “I do like a considerate and concerned waiter.” He said as he carefully stood up form his seat., Leaning a bit towards Lance as he fished out something in his pocket.  “But I am afraid my thirst cannot be quenched by a liquid.” He hummed out with a cocky looking smile.

Lance blinked at him for a moment, before…oh!

Oh!

_ OH! _

Lance’s eyes went wide.

Wow, that was totally very... _ forward. _

Lance did not exact  _ that _ .  

He probably should of, considering Shirogane is like a mob boss or something. Okay, he knew he kind of should.  But like, to his defense, Shirogane had only been like a sweet angel of a customer that Lance saw at the coffee shop.  He always came in grumpy and miserable looking. Only to smile and wish a good day to Lance whenever he picked up his order.  So soft and genuine, with a cute little wave over his shoulder as he pushed out the door again. 

“I think you broke him.”  Someone at the table observed.

Shirogane chuckled a bit as leaned away.  He tossed some bills at down on the table.  Big ones, Lance’s mind registered as it reeled back to him after. 

“I think I’m done for the night,”  Shirogane declared in a loud sigh. “That should more than cover you guys for a while.  I should get going, see everyone tomorrow.” He said as he carefully moved to get around Lance.  “Take good care of them new waiter guy.”

What, no, wait?!

Shirogane can’t leave  _ yet _ .

Lance hasn’t gotten to talk to him.  

And he very much needs to talk to him tonight.  Okay, need was a strong word. But it would give Lance some piece of mind maybe.  Or really get him nowhere really, if Shirogane doesn’t agree to help him. But  _ still. _

So he can’t  _ go yet! _

Thinking fast, Lance grabbed onto his wrist.  Ignoring the really cute surprise sound the mob boss made in the wonderfully timed lull of music.  

“Just one last drink, sir.”  Lance said with an overly charming smile.  “On the house.”

Lance turned on his heels and started to pull Shirogane along towards the private rooms across the back.  He could feel the other stumble behind him a bit. As he table of friends all kind of whooped and cat called into laughter behind as they were left behind.  He could feel his cheeks burning at the sound, but he pressed on.

His dumb idea just became ten times more  _ dumb _ .

But, you know... _ why _ not?!  He was already in Dumb Idea Central.

He also realize he was going to have to pay Nyma ten bucks.

Because of course she was right.

Oh god, she was  _ right. _

He was going to have to give some powerful mafia guy a lap dance.  In stupid sexy bunny costume. All because he needed to get him alone to talk.  About a problem he probably really  _ should _ go to the police about.  

And just…

It was going to be really interesting explaining that to his mom when he was arrested.

Which was honestly  _ probably _ going to happen.

With way to much ease, Lance found an open private room.

He quickly shoved Shirogane inside, flipped the light off to show the room was in use. (Lance, honestly, was thankful Nyma explained how the private rooms worked in that place.  Even if she was giggling and being a pain.) Before he followed, and locked the door behind him. He took a small moment to steady himself with a breath before, because he could do this.  For his sanity he could do this.

Lance could her Shirogane shuffle about a bit.  “Hey, you know you don’t have to--” 

“Sit down.”  Lance ordered in a sharp snap as he he turned around.

And like the most obedient puppy Lance had ever seen, Shirogane sat down in the single arm chair in the room.  Well it was more like obediently fell into a seated position in the chair. Swallowing a bit thickly as Lance approached him.

There wasn’t really time to think.

Because Lance was pretty sure he would just think himself out of everything.  Which is not what he wants. Simply because everything would just become pointless.  And like if anyone barged in, it wouldn’t look weird.

He saddled Shirogane’s hips in the chair, before he started the lap dance.

Or at least, what Lance figured to be a lap dance.  

He didn’t really know what he was doing.  

Lance didn’t have the most experience in that realm.  

But like he took pole dancing classes with his good friend, Allura, every Monday and Thursday evening.  And she one time paid for a stripper at the club they went to once time to give him one for his birthday. (He also did the same thing for her.) So he wasn’t like he was clueless as to what it should look like.  

It’s just not...a practiced skill.

So if anything is probably terrible.

There only music there was the muted sounds what was playing outside in the bar area. Shirogane looks half uncomfortable about the sight before him.

So yea, it was most  _ definitely _ terrible.

But Lance said it was on the house, so like Shirogane can suck if its bad.

“Okay, this is happening.”  Shirogane said after a moment had passed.  He sounded sort of dazed and amazed. Eyes sort of glued to whatever what happening on his lap.  “This is actually really hap--”

“Shut up.”  Lance snapped rough. “Look at me and listen.”

And Shirogane does as he’s told.  

Like way to quickly, if Lance wasn’t in the position he was in, he would probably find the fact a bit more pleasing.  Currently he was just thankful for it was even happening. And he really doesn’t care if Shirogane eyes wander back down a bit to his lap, just as long as he listened and agreed to help.

“I need to talk to you. Privately, and this is probably the only chance I’ll get.”  Lance started hurriedly. “It’s very important. I have a….friend with a problem. The kind you could fix probably better than more...traditional avenues.”  He continued. “There’s this guy that following me-- _ them _ around.  I don’t really know why, but he took a liking or something I guess.  Maybe it wasn’t nipped in the butt when it should of been, cause it’s escalated now.  He just sort of decided I-- _ they _ were going to be his.  And well, I-- _ they _ can’t get rid of him now.

“It’s a like stalking levels now.”  Lance continued as he took a breath.  He just had to get to get it out. “And the only reason I’m going to you, okay there’s a lot of reason, but up...the guy is from the Galra Mafia.   He’s been trying to hit up the business by my  _ friends _ work for protection money.  Saying it’s Galra territory now or something, but it’s well in Garrison territory.  He’s names Lotor...or something weird like that.” Lance said with a heavy breath. “Look all you have to is--”

A hand suddenly grabbed Lance’s hip.  Holding it in place and stopping him.

“Stop.”  Shirogane ordered breathlessly.

Lance looked down at Shiro’s hand on his hip.

“Stop talking...or moving?”  Lanced asked cautiously. 

Because the energy in the room was way different than it was just a second ago.  Lance hadn’t even really noticed when it shifted. But control very much isn’t in Lance’s field any more.  It was in Shirogane’s now, and it very much something Lance does not want to test. Because it feels dangerous as it hangs in the air.

“Moving.”  Shirogane said forcibly after a moment.

“Was it bad?”  Lance asked, probably way to innocently.  And his higher thinking brain figured if he was clueless, Shirogane wouldn’t be so pissed off.  But he was nervous, and he could feel the rambles on his tongue. “I’ve never given a lap dance before.  You know, just seen them and stuff, but never...learned how to...um...go about it. Not even if my pole dance class.”

Shirogane let out a small whine at the words.

Kind of like a kid that was told he couldn’t play with a cool toy in front of him.

It was kind of cute.

Maybe.

Lance was sort of in a weird spot.  His doesn’t know what in the world half of his thoughts really are anymore.  Or if it’s even like  _ okay _ to be finding a mob boss cute for making a sound.

“No.”  Shirogane said levelly.  Though it looked like it was a struggle for him to form thoughts.  “I would very much like you to continue. But...ah...It’s just distracting, and it’s hard to listen to you talk.”

“Oh...really?”

“Yes.”  Shirogane said, as he took a breath before he looked up at Lance.  “What your saying sound very important. But I am afraid I missed some, something to do about the Galra Mafia and Lotor in our territory or something.  So tell me again.”

“Well,”  Lance started again.  “I have a friend, that works at a little cafe on 18th Street between River Way and Kerberos Drive.  Castle Cafe, is what it’s call.” Lance said supplied as Shirogane hummed and nodded in a knowing way.  “Lotor’s been knocking around the shops there for protection money or something, but he took a liking to m--my friend, and it’s just elevated to stalking now.  Look all I want you to do is scare him off for... _ them _ .  I do anything favor you ask in return.”

“Any favor?”  Shirogane asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, any favor within some reason,”  Lance corrected. “I never really been in trouble with the law, and I would like to keep that way.  But I guess I’ll like hid something if you need me too.”

Shirogane hummed and nodded, before he leaned back in the chair.  He looked away a bit. Looking like he was thinking about what he had been told, or half figuring something of a course of action.  Before he turned back to Lance.

“And why does your friend not go to the police with their problem?”  Shirogane asked. 

“Please, like that will really do anything to stop it.”  Lance returned.

Shirogane made a face as he nodded a bit in agreement. 

More than seeming to understand Lance’s point.  Considering the two mafia families operate outside of the law.  It wasn’t a terribly far fetched thing to think a restraining order wasn’t really going to make Lotor back off from anything.

Plus Lance problem was more a side effect of a bigger problem of Shirogane's.  It would more easily be fixed by the Garrison family than anything.

“So will you help?”  Lance asked after a bit of silence.

Shirogane took in a breath and exhaled, leaning back a bit more in the chair as he looked up at Lance.  Grey eyes looking over Lance’s face like he was trying to find some trick in everything. Lance could feel his thumb rubbing gentle at his hip.   He realized he was still very much in Shirogane’s lap. 

But he doesn’t dare try to move.

“I’ll help you,” Shirogane said easily.  “Tell me what you know and I’ll do my best to get it sorted as soon as possible.”

And Lance released everything he knew.

* * *

“What are you thinking about, my little  _ usagi _ ?”  Shiro’s voice suddenly asked.  All in a soft gentle tone.

Yet, it still made Lance jump a little bit as he was knocked out of the memory.  

Which caused Shiro to chuckle a bit as he rolled onto his back to look up Lance.  He sighed contently Lance still ran his fingers through his hair despite the movement.  Before he easily reached up to take Lance’s left hand and bring it to his lips for a kiss, and a muttered apology for startling him.  Before he held it to his chest.

Shiro’s fingers lazily drawing patterns on his skin.  Grey eyes warmly and patiently waiting for an answer.

“Nothing, just the first time we meet.”  Lance said easily.

“Did you mental relieve every second of it?”  Shiro asked with an odd expression on his face.  “I mean it was magical sure, but all you did was give me coffee and wish me a nice day.  Before I basically comment you coffee pouring skills.” He continued, his bows pulling together in confusion.  “It was like maybe a two minute interaction at the most.”

“No,  _ mi amor _ , the first time we really talked.”  Lance correct.

Shiro’s brows pulled together for a moment.  His eyes pulling away as scanned his mind for the what that was.  Which is kind of far, for a while their interactions were all kind of jumbled up.  They sort of head a lot of first that were sort of the same.

But then it hit him.

“Oh, my brave little  _ usagi.” _  Shiro hummed out warmly and lovingly.  “You know I immediately recognized you.”  Lance frowned down at him at the words. Even though he’s known for like four and half years that that was the case. “You just kind of put a wig and a sexy outfit on, and I saw you like everyday of the week.  Did you seriously think I wouldn’t recognize you?”

“I was a barista in a coffee place you spent like two minutes in max every day.  I was sort of banking you didn’t pay that much attention to me.” Lance huffed in reply.  “I’d really been the that place before, okay?”

Shiro laughed warmly at Lance’s reaction.

“It was not my brightest moment.”  Lance admitted.

“That’s debatable, sweetheart..”  Shiro returned lovingly. He paused for a bit before adding on,  “Why were you thinking about it?”

Lance shrugged for a moment as the laugh track of _ Friends  _ sounded in the background.

“Nostalgia, maybe?”  Lance said. “I don’t know.  My mind wonders sometimes when you came back after something like whatever happened tonight happens. I was just think how I never really expected…this life.”

“To be married to me, your loving husband, in a nice apartment with three cats.”  Shiro stated.

Lance hummed lightly as he leaned back against the couch.

And as if on a sort of cue, a meow sounded.

Shiro gasp suddenly as their oldest, and largest cat, Kira, spring onto the couch.  Gently cooing at her until she curled between his side and the coach back. Purring loudly as Shiro carefully scratched at her head.  While also lightly humming the two of Phoebe's ‘Smelly Cat’ single from the episode. 

Honestly sometimes it was hard to think Shiro was a feared and respected mafia boss.

That he was the reason Kinkade and Griffin stopped by the apartment and closed all the blinds.  Made sure Lance was safe and secure, comfortable and as worry free as they could manage. Before guarding the door for hours until Shiro came back and released them.  

Or Lance figured he released them.

But Lance wouldn’t be surprised if they were still there in the morning.  Guarding out of a loyal duty until things were for sure settled.

And should probably also expect Keith the show up tomorrow, unannounced and grumpy.  With Pidge and Matt at his heels. Lance made a note to make the some of his mother’s Guava and cheese pastries for everyone.  And probably a sizable lunch.

“I love you.”  Lance stated as he leaned down to kiss Shiro.

“I love you too babe.”  Shiro returned brightly as he leaned up to steal one more kiss before Lance pulled away from.

The action earned a laugh from Lance, and maybe a few more kiss.  Before he pulled back leaned against the couch. Curling around his husband's head in his lap.  Running his fingers through his hair, until Shiro’s body started to fall limp with sleep.

Lance smiled as he looked down Shiro’s peaceful face.

His life surely wasn’t what he expected.

But Lance wouldn’t change one thing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da, I hope you like it. 
> 
> I do have an idea for what happened that day, but I couldn't find away to fit in without it kind of talking over the soft. But basically a group betrayed Shiro and here way a huge altercation because of it. So Kinkade and Griffin were sent to make sure Lance stayed safe, and no one tried to mess with him to get to Shiro. 
> 
> And in this is AU, Lance both is and isn't in group of men. Like he knows most of the stuff Shiro and his people do. But only want Shiro tells him, like when he talks about his day to Lance. (They kind of have a policy of don't ask questions you might not want the answer too sort of policy regarding Mafia stuff) Lance knows of Shiro's people and he's close friends with a lot of them. But like very rarely is Lance involved in stuff. Which is something Shiro does to make sure law enforcement can charge Lance with like assisting in crimes. It walks a grayish line sometimes, but only a bit.
> 
> As for what Lance does for a job, I don't know. He's not really a barista anymore. But I could see him like helping Hunk run like a bakery or restaurant, like more on the business side. But he also doesn't really have to have a job. I don't know.
> 
> Oh and yes, Shiro calls Lance "Rabbit" in Japanese, because of the whole thing. But for the longest time Lance just thought it was like something cool and badass. But when he asked someone/looking it up he a blushing mess when he found out what it meant. (Shiro was laughing his head off about it.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this it.


End file.
